Birthday Surprises
by J.S lover234
Summary: Dean thinks the worst when Sam and Castiel start acting funny around him, so Dean does the only sensible thing, he spy's and over reacts! Poor Dean, always thinking the worst. Note I don't own Supernatural and this is an M/M paring. Don't like don't read.


Birthday Surprises

**A/N: OH MY LORD! ITS OVER, ITS FINALLY OVER! THE WRITERS BLOCK IS GONE! AH, I IS SO HAPPY MY LITTLE PEEPS! 8D OK, NOW BOYS AND GIRLS, THIS IS A SLASH STORY, DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME WHILE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK, YOU GUYS SHOULD GET A AWARD OR SOMETHING LOL.**

**DO FORGIVE ANY MISSED MISS SPELLINGS AND GRAMMOR.**

**NOTE I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL :/ SUCKS, WISH I DID.**

**RATING: T ( M/M PARING AND SOME BAD WORDS!)**

**WARNINGS: NONE!**

**ENJOY MY PEEPS! **

At first Dean didn't notice, but then things started becoming very obvious. Every time Dean would meet up with Castiel in their motel room, or outside, the angel would look to him in utter shock, then disappear. Every time that happened, Dean also noted, Sam was there with Cas, and Sam would also give a startled look, then walk off after Castiel disappeared. Dean was starting to worry, his mind drifting to the worst possibility's, his imagination would run off with images he'd rather not imagine.

Dean now sat in the motel he and Sam were calling home for a few nights. His stomach was queasy, for earlier he had walked in on Sam and Castiel again, this time, he'd caught them holding hands, Sam clasping Castiel's as if praying. Castiel's face had went blood red, then with a yelp, he disappeared, Sam's face was even redder, and he just walked out of the room and off to the library. Dean had just stood there, trying to comprehend what he had just seen. He felt his heart twist in sorrow.

"It can''t be happening," Dean mumbled to him self from the tiny table he sat at now. His hands were clasped together, his chin resting in thumbs and against his forefingers.

Dean spun around when he heard the door open, it was Sam. "Um-" Sam said, trying for words. "Uhg, Hi." He said, waving his hand softly.

Dean shot him a glare. "You want to explain what I saw earlier today, or just let me keep guessing." He said, his eyes narrowed.

Sam looked down, watching himself as he gently kicked at the air. "Dean, its not what you think."

Dean shot up in the chair, his face twisted with sorrow and anger. "What is it then!" He hissed.

Sam just gave him a sad smile, then walked into the bathroom, Dean heard the shower start a few moments later. Dean felt his anger resolve into planing. If Sam didn't want to tell him (Lord knew Castiel wouldn't) then Dean would find out on his own. He'd spied on enough people and supernatural things and not gotten caught. He could just spy on Castiel and Sam.

Dean would be damned if his angel was cheating on him with his brother.

~0o0o~ -Day One of Spying-

Dean was sitting on a bench, one shrouded in bush's and a large oak dwelt over head, so his face was hidden by shadows, his body as well. Dean watched with hawk like eyes, scanning the area of the large park for his targets, he'd heard them planning to meet here last night, while Sam and Castiel had thought him sleeping. He growled softly when he finally spotted Castiel, but it unconsciously spread into a smile. He was being cute, standing in the sun, staring at passer-by, his hands dangling at his sides and his head cocked to the side as he watched a little kid scream for ice cream.

He smile faded when he watched as Sam approached, a large smile on his face, Castiel's face lighting up considerably. Dean resisted the urge to run at Sam and knock him to the ground. He watched as the two walked off, going to a picnic table, sitting across from one another. He watched as they talked, Sam occasionally busting out with laughter, Castiel smiling softly, they talked for hours, so long in fact that the sun was going down by the time they had finished, Dean watched as they left, Sam giving Cas a pat on the back before the angel disappeared, Sam smiling fondly after him. Dean got up and walked back to the motel, then went to the nearest wall and beat his forehead off of it, trying to beat out all of the images flooding his mind...they weren't pretty.

Sam walked in a hour later, found his brother on the bed asleep, with a huge purple and black knot on his forehead, the sheet-rock busted in on a near by wall.

~0o0o~ -Day Two of Spying-

After taking half a bottle of Ibuprofen, Dean set out after his brother, Sam didn't take the car, so Dean found it easy to follow after him. Dean kept a good distance behind Sam, watching as he walked briskly toward down the side walk, dodging people with ease, Dean doing the same, then as Sam started to slow, Dean became more alert. Sam stopped at a store, it was called '_Jed's Knives_' in fancy gold writing. Dean cocked a brow, but watched as Castiel popped into view, startling Sam.

They shared a a happy laugh then walked into the store. Dean felt is face flush, but he ignored it and stood by a light-post, waiting for the two to emerge, however they took a long while. When they did exit the building, Castiel held a bag, he clutched it closely to his chest, seemingly afraid that someone might take it. Sam gifted him with a soft smile, patting his shoulder again. Castiel gave him a gentle look. Dean had to fight to keep from going after them, to ask them what the hell was going on, but he somehow managed to refrain.

Sam and Castiel then started walking, they turned a corner, walking quickly, and then after a few moments, they stopped at another store. This one said '_Andersen's Guns_'. Dean's brows shot up, he was truly curious as to why his lover and his brother were entering a gun store, but he needed to continue his spying. He walked a little closer, but keeping distance, and after about ten minutes, the two came out, only this time, they emerged empty handed. Dean felt confusion overwhelm his anger and frustration.

What were they up to?

~0o0o~ -Day Three of Spying-

It was raining, cold, dark and wet, Dean noted dully while he stayed low in the bush, binoculars tight in his chilled, shaking hands. He blinked away the water in running in his eyes, then put the binoculars back to his eyes, watching as Castiel and Sam ran about in the woods, grabbing...rocks?

"What the fuck?" Dean mumbled, he watched as Sam struggled with a rather large rock, Castiel grabbing it and turning it over in his hands, he nodded thoughtfully and then looked to Sam, a true smile forming on his face, happiness pouring from it more than the rain from the clouds.

Dean felt his gut clinch tight. He couldn't understand what the two were doing, they'd stopped back at the gun shop earlier today, exited with a good sized box, and just like last time, Castiel held the package close to his chest, protecting with all his all might. Dean groaned, he was ice cold, tired, and horribly confused as to what his brother and angel were doing.

Then, like a knife to the heart, Castiel gave Sam a hug, it was strong and true, like the ones Castiel gave Dean. Dean felt his heart beat faster, felt as he throat started to constrict. So he _was_ right, Sam and Cas, they were together. Castiel never touched Sam, ever. Why else would he be doing it. Dean let the binoculars fall to the ground and let the rain water run into his eyes, not bothering to blink it away. He gave a strangled sob.

Dean watched as the two walked back to the Impala, Castiel held the rock close to him. Dean was ready to blow his head off, but no such luck, his gun was back at the motel. He slowly got to his feet after he heard the roar of the Impala die away, and then made his way back to the motel room.

Sam gave a yelp when Dean walked through the door, he was soaked from head to feet, dripping with rain water. At Dean's acid glare Sam stopped his beginning efforts to help his brother and simply watched as Dean walked into the bathroom.

Sam dropped onto the bed, wondering where his brother had been.

~0o0o~

Dean had left early that morning, the sun hadn't even come up yet, but he was finished with spying, and he wanted to be away from his brother. He parked the Impala at the tiny diner, and slowly made his way in, looking around at the little establishment. He smiled at the short chubby waiter that made his way to Dean, taking him to his seat. Dean order a pie, he didn't want anything else, and a coffee. He sighed, then ordered the meal to go. He didn't feel like waiting around, he felt restless.

Dean took the meal and paid, then left the tiny restaurant. He tossed the food into the middle side seat and started the car, then with a rumble he left the parking lot. Dean drove around the little town, then he decided to visit the areas that Castiel and Sam had visited the other day. He stopped at the knife shop first, the man behind the counter gave him a friendly smile. Dean looked around, he was truly transfixed by the beautiful knifes that were sold there. If he had the money, he would have bought one.

As he walked down the rows, he stopped when a cretin knife grabbed his eye, he looked down at it, and let the '_Wow_' fall softly from his mouth. It was a long switchblade. However the design and color's were fantastic. It's handle was the purest of white, shinning wonderfully in the light and showing Dean his own reflection.

Then, in the center, on each side of the knife's handle and to the butt of the knife, was beautiful sliver, the butt of the knife was sliver as well, making the beautiful metal flow evenly throughout the whole knife. But the balde, the blade was the best part. It was solid black, long and deadly. It shone with a fantastically beautiful malice.

Dean really wanted some money. He jumped with fright when the man behind the counter spoke to him.

"You like it son?" He said, his voice deep and slow.

Dean gave him a smile. "Yay, I do actually. That real silver?" He asked.

"You better believe it boy, its the only one I got left, I did have two, but the other one was bought." He said.

"Well as much as I'd love to take it off your hands, I can't. I don't have that much money on me." He smiled sadly.

"Ah, not a lot of people do sonny." He said, then smiled as he left to tend to a costumer that just walked through the door.

He left the store sometime later, then made his way to the gun shop. He walked in and felt like he was in wonderland. It was even better than the knife shop, it was wonderful. He looked at the guns, ignoring the man who asked if he was looking for something special. He was startled when he looked out the store window, and saw the sun starting go down, he'd spent half the day in the gun shop.

He left with a bit of reluctance, then went back to the car and started back to the motel. He felt his phone ringing at his side, grabbing it he looked at the caller, it was Cas, he growled and put the phone in the seat at his leg. He didn't want to even think about his whore of a soon to be X-boyfriend. He listened as the phone rung again, then again, and again, and again, and Damn it!

Dean ripped the phone open. "I don't want to fucking talk to you! Couldn't you take the hint the last four unanswered calls!" Dean yelled into the phone.

"_Um..._" Sam mumbled, Dean felt surprise overtake him, he'd thought it was Castiel.

"What the fuck do _you_ want?" Dean hissed, surprise gone.

"_Just calling to say happy birthday..._" Sam said, his voice a little shocked.

Dean's brows rose almost to his hair line. He'd completely forgotten about his birthday. "My birthday..." He said to himself, then he felt the anger seep back in. "What do you care?"

"_Dean, what on earth is wrong with you?_" Sam spit.

"Like you don't know," Dean spit back.

"_No, I don't know why you're so pissy._" Sam said, his voice annoyed.

"Don't fuck with me Sam, you and Cas- Castiel both know." Dean said, running a red light.

Sam paused. "_Is_ _**that**_ _why you wont answer for Cas._" He said, Dean snarled when Sam used his nickname for Cas. "_Dean you're such a idiot, there's nothing going on between me and Cas, if you'd just answer you damn phone for him you'd find out what's been going on the last few days._"

Dean paused, he heart fluttering with hope that he'd been wrong. "Sam, I saw you two at the park, and the shops, then out in the woods. I saw you guys hug." Dean growled.

"_How do you know about all that?_" Sam asked, his voice low now, Dean stalled, Sam snorted. "_Dude, were you spying on us?_" Sam laughed even harder when Dean didn't answer. "_Dean __**Please**__ just call Cas, I promise, you've got the totally wrong idea you perv._"

Sam hung the phone up and left Dean even madder and confused. Dean turned into a random parking lot, then dialed Castiel. It rung once before it was picked up.

"Castiel, what the _fuck_ is going on?" Dean hissed into the receiver.

"_Happy birthday Dean, may I give you your presents now._" Cas's soft voice came through, it was almost childlike in its sweet tenderness.

Dean cocked his head. "What?"

"_I got you some presents, may I give them to you now? Please Dean._" Castiel pleaded, eagerness now laid on the bottom of his voice.

Dean felt confused. "I guess, Cas, where are you?" He asked.

"_It depends, where are you?_" Castiel asked.

"At," Dean looked at the sign of the parking lot his was in. "At Mikes Tire Repair Shop, Cas where are-Son of Bitch!" Dean screamed when he happened to glance over and see Castiel suddenly sitting next to him.

He hung up his phone, throwing a hand over his face and dragging it down. He tossed the phone onto the dash and looked at Castiel again. He let his mouth drop, Castiel was smiling wider than he'd ever seen anyone in his entire life. The angel was piratically jumping up and down with excitement, three beautifully wrapped box's sat in his lap, the top being the smallest, the bottom the biggest. Dean cocked a brow and looked at Castiel with question. Castiel shoved the box's at him, almost hitting Dean with them, and his smile widened.

"Happy Birthday Dean!" He happily sang.

Dean looked at the boxes as though they might bite him. "Cas, what is this?" He said, pointing to the boxes.

Castiel's smile faded. "Is it not customary for humans to wrap the presents before giving them to the desired person. Sam said it was." He said, cocking his hand to the side.

Dean was almost overwhelmed with reason, Sam was helping Cas plan his birthday, not cheating with Castiel. Dean smiled, laughing, and taking the presents. Guilt then settled in, how could he have thought that Castiel would cheat on him, Cas never thought that about Dean, damn he was such an ass sometimes.

"Ya Cas, you're supposed to wrap them." He smiled, sitting the boxes down in his lap.

Dean picked up the first one, turning it over in his hand, then, carefully, he pealed the wrapping paper away, then opened a solid white box. Dean felt his heart stop, it was the knife that he'd loved so much at that one shop. The knife shop. The white knife, with the black blade. But Castiel had wrapped a big red ribbon around it. Dean smiled, felt his eyes stinging, but blinked them back and looked to Castiel.

"Oh Cas, thank you..." was the only thing he could think to say.

Castiel smiled big, his brilliant blue eyes sparklingly. "Open the rest, I got you more!" He said, watching with excitement as Dean tenderly placed the knife to dash, then started on his next present. Dean picked the next box up, it was heavy, and he opened carefully. Once again, under the beautiful wrapping paper was a white box, but the present inside was much different than the first. Dean's eyes grew wide as he looked down at the beautiful dark metaled gun in his lap. It had along barrel, and then metal was almost black. Dean squinted down at the barrel, it had something on it, writing of some sort. He picked it up and was surprised at how light it was. He brought it close to his face and read the lovely writing on the side of the barrel.

_'Your Guardian Angle is watching over you_'.

Dean smiled, looking to Castiel as the angel smiled shyly at him, occasionally averting his eyes. "I didn't know if you would like it."

Dean pulled Castiel into the first kiss that they'd had in days. He relished it. "I love it," He said, placing his forehead against Castiel's. "It's perfect."

Castiel leaned forward to still another kiss from Dean. "You still have another present." He said, his beautiful blue eyes half lidded now, his long black lash's only helped to make the bright blue even brighter.

Dean smiled and got the last box, it was even heaver than the gun, Dean wondered what it was. He unwrapped it, then tore open the box, this time, Dean couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes. He looked to Castiel, then back at the present. Then, gently, ever so gently, he tenderly picked it up. It made of rock,(The one from the woods) that much was very obviously, considering the weight and roughness of it, but the statue of the angel was still to beautiful for any words.

It wasn't Castiel, but instead it was Dean. He was flying, his wings spread wide, his body taunt but relaxed at the same time, his face was somber, yet over taken with peace. Everything was so amazingly detailed, detailed right down the the last feather of his wings. Castiel shifted in his seat, looking at his hands.

"Did you make this?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded softly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it." Castiel mumbled, sadness pouring off his voice.

Dean's head snapped up, looking at his little angel, he smiled and took a hand away from the statue, then brought Castiel in a massive bare hug. The angel gave a yelp of surprise.

"You're right Cas, I don't like it, I love it!" He said, and he laughed as he felt Castiel smile against his neck.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him tight.

"I love you Dean." He whispered.

Dean let a tear roll down his cheek. "I love you to Cas, I love you so much...my little angel."


End file.
